


Defusing the Situation

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Doctor's trying to defuse a bomb, River's being distracting...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defusing the Situation

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning for mild language.)

She snogged him. He flailed.

He pulled back, ears pink. “ _River!_ I’m trying to defuse a bomb here. I can’t do that with my hands shaking!”

“Sorry, Sweetie. Danger makes me horny.”

“ _Breathing_ makes you horny,” he replied.

“True.” She went behind him and massaged his shoulders.

“That’s not helping,” he said, even as his shoulders lowered under her hands. “Go guard the door or something.”

“Yes, Dear.”

She went and stood at the door, keeping an eye on the corridor. Not that there were any aliens left to bother them at this point. But it would be good if they could save the ship. There were some nice people on board.

Not that she wasn’t ready to grab the Doctor and get them out with her vortex manipulator if the countdown went below acceptable levels.

Behind her there was a clang. The Doctor swore. A mechanical voice counted down, “5...4...3...”

She tensed, ready to spring.

“2.”

“2.”

She relaxed.

Well, that was better than usual.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
